emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1841 (8th February 1994)
Plot Seth arrives at hospital. Kathy and Lynn agree that Gavin really stitched Lynn up when they see a piece in the paper about Shirley. Kathy feels trapped. She doesn't know whether to leave Chris or not. Alan is making a fuss about the workmen. Shirley tells Alan she is going to invite Lynn to the wedding as she knows Lynn was used by Gavin. They discuss the wedding. Alan wants Amos to be his best man but he is in Spain. Frank and Kim talk about Jack and Sarah's relationship. Alan chats to Bernard about the wedding. Bernard suggests Jack or Seth as best man. Angharad finds children's cartoon drawings of the plane crash at school. Seth has a bath while he chats to Nick, he knows Nick can hear him. Frank has negotiated free clearance for the Sugden land. He gives Zoe and Kim contracts but they refuse to sign them until they have been checked by a lawyer, claiming business is business. Lynn tells Viv about her plan to sell badges and make money out of the tragedy. Shirley asks Lynn to the wedding and they make up. Seth takes Nick for a walk in the grounds. Nick bursts into tears and Seth holds him. Zoe and Kim are decorating when Jennifer Dobbs turns up early. Angharad shows Vic and Viv Scott's drawings. They are shocked and resolve to send him to a therapist. Donna and Chloe find a den. Kathy is over the moon to see Nick looking better. Jack visits Frank and they swap banter about farming methods. Jack agrees to get involved with the heritage farm. Vic broaches the subject of school with Scott but is unsuccessful. Zoe interviews Jennifer for the assistants job. Lynn shows Frank her badge designs which she hopes will raise money for the disaster fund. Shirley asks Jack to be her witness. She talks to Seth about Alan's requirements in a best man. He is impressed. Jack is grumpy that there are so many tourists crowding The Woolpack. He overhears Alan ask Frank to be best man and knows there will be trouble. Shirley phones Amos in Spain. Seth lights an oil lamp and looks at the cufflinks he is going to give Alan. Vic sees a looter at the plane crash site. He gives chase and punches the looter but is arrested for assault. Cast Regular cast *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Barker - Claire King *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell Guest cast *Jennifer - Polly Kilpatrick *Chloe - Rosie Brice *Policeman - Philip David Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes